The Bond of Trust
by Ktoddhim
Summary: Severus is asked to do a favor for the headmaster. Little does he know that it will change his life and an unexpected bond will be formed.
1. The Favor

The Bond of Trust

A/n: Warning: This story contains abuse, violence, and cutting and has Ootp spoilers. So you people, who have not read the fifth book, even though the sixth book will be coming out on July 16 or somewhere around there, read it and then if you like these kinds of stories, please feel free to come back and enjoy it. Also, if anyone would be willing, I need a beta reader. Please e-mail me at if you are interested. Thanks and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing that looks familiar to you, but I'd like to.

Chapter one: The Favor

Severus Snape sat in his office looking over the previous terms potions essays. All of them, with a few exceptions, were not very good. He turned over a paper and glared hatefully at the name printed at the top.

Harry Potter, bane of his existence. Why couldn't the boy stay out of his life for just one day? Not a day went by when Severus didn't hear his name or something to do with him. Of course, it was to be expected, him being who he was and all. The bloody boy who lived. Arrogant all the way. Probably sitting on his thrown leading his poor muggle family to believe that he was more than a king.

As Severus was imagining Potter's grand home life, a knock sounded at the door. Severus pulled himself from his musings and shuffled his papers irritably.

"Enter," he said flatly.

The door opened and in the doorway stood Albus Dumbledore, Severus's mentor, father figure, and friend. Severus waved him in with a motion, noting the grave expression on the headmaster's face.

"Severus, I have received some news that you aren't going to like. Actually, it is the favor that I need you to do because of the news that I have."

Severus arched one black eyebrow and waited.

"There is someone who we all know and. love who needs our help. You have been in situations that enable you to help this person. You must put aside your hatred and bitterness because if you do not, you could ruin all hope that I have for him."

Severus was getting a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach. He thought he knew who Dumbledore was talking about and it made him want to throw something. Curiosity tugged at his mind. Why would he of all people need his help over the summer holidays? Hadn't he just envisioned a lovely life for him with servants and anything he could ever want or need? Severus only waited for Albus to go on.

"I actually don't know if what I have heard is true, but I can not take the chance that it is. If it is, you, we will have a lot of work to do to heal his spirit. Do you know who I am talking about Severus?" asked Dumbledore already knowing the answer.

"It's Potter. But, why would he need my help? He would never trust me. And what in Merlin do you mean by situations that I am qualified to handle?" By now, Severus was getting angry. He thought he knew what Albus meant by that as well, but didn't want to think about it. After all of the years of trying to cover up his past, he would have to drag it out again. For Potter no less!

"Severus, I think you know very well what I mean. Harry is experiencing what you have experienced, maybe more. He has hidden it quite well over the years, but this has gone too far. I need you to go and help him, bring him back from the brink of breaking. I do not think he can take anymore."

"Who told you this information?"

"That is not for you to know. All you need know is that I need for you to go over to number 4 Privet Drive and get him out of there and back to Hogwarts."

"I don't have a choice in this do I?"

"I am not forcing you, but I am asking you as a favor to me to Help Harry."

Severus winced. When it was put that way, he could not say no. Albus had done a lot for him, given him his life back. He would save his golden boy.

Harry Potter lay on his bed sleeping. It was not a peaceful sleep however. No, last year's events at the department of mysteries plagued his dreams. He saw Sirius fall through the veil over and over. He heard his parents and Cedric Diggory blame him for their deaths. All of that became too much for the small boy and he woke up screaming. Instantly, he regretted his actions as several clicks and thumps announced the arrival of his uncle Vernon.

"You freak! How dare you make so much noise at this time of night in my house. No wonder Petunia never gets enough sleep. You are going to pay for this boy." Said Vernon in a menacing voice.

Harry tried to fight his uncle, but the two weeks of starvation and abuse had taken their toll on him. Vernon hit him for a few minutes but to Harry it felt like a few hours. He muttered insults as he methodically went about hitting Harry where he knew it would hurt. Those last two weeks had given the man incite as to what could hurt Harry the most.

Harry finally succumbed to unconsciousness. The pain was too much and Harry retreated into his mind. He wished that someone would come and rescue him, but his hopes were slipping away by the second.

Vernon had thrown out all of his letters and told Harry that if he didn't send that bird away then she wouldn't make it passed the count of five. Harry had sent her back to Hogwarts and no letters were given to Harry.

He always wondered if he would make it to his 16th birthday. For two weeks he had been beaten and starved. There was no warning either.

Flashback

Harry lay on his bed after completing the long list of chores his uncle had assigned for him. As he lay there, he thought about Sirius. Tears streamed down his face as he saw in his mind his god father fall backwards through the veil still with a smile on his face and his laugh ringing in the air. He was pulled from his thoughts by a slamming from downstairs.

"Damned people at work! I hate the lot of them! Think they can do that to me eh? No, I'll show them. Why I…" Suddenly he stopped and it seemed that he was looking at something.

"Boy! Get down here this minute!" Harry jumped up and ran downstairs, nearly tripping over Dudley who was trying to listen. The threat on the Dursleys given by Madeye Moody seemed to have worn off. Harry could sense that whatever had happened at work was going to be blamed on him and his freakish ways.

"Boy! I have clothed you, fed you, put up with your freaky nature for the passed 16 years, and what do you do? You curse my company. Because of you, I am getting in trouble for not putting in enough orders for drills! No food for a week and double the chores for you!"

End Flashback

And so it had gone for two long weeks. He had had no food the first week and not enough to feed a mouse the second. His uncle had beaten him and even let Dudley have a go at him a few times. Petunia did nothing.

As Harry lay there, he thought about his life. What did he have to lose by ending it all? His friends, his life, and Hogwarts. Also there was the fact that he had the prophecy hanging over his head. He had to live for others, not himself. It was sad, but it was reality.

Severus walked down Privit Drive, scanning the numbers on the doors. He could not believe that Albus was making him do this. He must have his own reasons though. That old man had a reason for everything he did.

Spying the number he needed, Severus walked purposefully up the drive, his black cloak billowing behind him. The house looked nice enough. 'Maybe my thoughts about a nice life weren't wrong.' Severus thought ruefully as he reached up his hand to knock on the door.

The door opened and Severus stared at a fat boy, about the size of a baby killer wail. Briefly he wondered how Harry could be so skinny if this boy was so big.

"I am here to see Potter," He said in as polite a voice as he could. Severus was surprised when the boy leapt back and slammed the door, howling about freaks. Then the man of the house came. He was not as fat, but there was plenty of meat on his bones.

"Get away from my house! You are nothing but a freak! There is no Harry Potter here and that's all, now go away!" Severus did not like being called names, and he knew Dursley was lying about Potter.

"If you don't step back from the door and let me inside to see Potter, you and your family of pigs will regret ever being born. Believe you me, I can make it so. I know spells that can give you pain until you can not handle it, and then some. All the while, you will be alive to suffer," Severus said in his most dangerous voice. If the situation weren't so serious, Severus would've laughed at the way Vernon fell over himself to get out of the way.

Looking around the too neat house, Severus thought he heard something upstairs. He was about to go and check when a horsey faced woman came into the room.

"What have you done to my husband! You freak! How dare you! I…"

Flicking his wand, Severus pointed it at Petunia.

I'll give you a chance to tell me where Potter is. If you don't tell me, I may just do what I told your pig of a husband over there. If you want to know the details, I give you permission to ask him. Now, where, is, Potter," he said in a voice reserved for his victims during his death eater days."

He.he's upstairs, l.last door on th.the left," stammered the boy. 'Good lad.' Thought Severus as he headed up the stairs.

Looking around, Severus could see four rooms. Opening the first, he could see a bed and some nice furniture. The second one held lots of toys scattered haphazardly over the floor and any other surface. The room after that on the right was a bathroom. The last one on the left sparked some interest.

Many locks were on the door, as if to keep someone in. Severus had a bad feeling that he would not like what he was about to find. Stepping forward, he unlocked the six or so locks with his wand. The locks were disengaged and the door swung open soundlessly.

Looking around, Severus could see that the window in the room had bars on it and a thick curtain. Little light penetrated the place. Also, he could sense the pain, sadness, and fear. The smell of old blood and fresh was like a slap to the face for Severus. It took him back to his death eater days when the end of a victorious battle was in sight.

Bringing himself back to the present, Severus looked around for Harry. An old mattress sat in one corner with a dirty sheet. There was a slight bulge under the sheet and he thought that the boy had to be there. A bucket sat across from the mattress for an obvious reason. Apparently the Dursleys had not let him out for any excuse.

"Potter," Severus called softly. The boy didn't twitch so he went back to his old methods.

"Potter!" This elicited a strong reaction. Potter leapt up and backed as far away as he could get. His skinny arms were trying to protect his face, as if he were expecting to be hit at any moment.

It struck Severus then just how small Potter was. His arms were like sticks and his face was pail and sickly looking. He looked like he could fall dead at any moment. Had he really made a mistake in assuming that this boy, the savior of the wizarding world had a grand life.

Severus knew that this was similar if not worse than his own childhood had been. Harry, no, Potter needed help, but he would be damned if he would let him into his heart.


	2. From Hell To Hogwarts

A/n:

Hey guys. Sorry for the wait. There might be longer waits with this one than with my others because I just seem to be having more trouble with this one. I had five chapters at one time, but alas, they are now no more. So I'm rewriting it.

So enjoy!

Chapter two: From Hell to Hogwarts

"Come on Pot.Harry. I will not hurt you. It's alright." Slowly, Harry's arms came down from his face and he focused his eyes on Severus.

"Pro.Professor?" asked the boy in a small scared voice.

"Yes Po.Harry. I have come to take you away from here," he said in what he hoped was a comforting voice. Harry nodded and seemed to relax a fraction.

"Where are your things?"

They're under the stairs, in a cupboard," he said weakly. Severus could see that the boy needed immediate help.

"Accio trunk," he said softly. There was a thump from downstairs and three scared screams as the trunk came up the stairs and landed at Severus's feet. He smirked and took all of the padlocks from the trunk's latch.

"Professor?"

"Yes?"

"I have some stuff under that floorboard," he said, pointing with a small hand.

Reaching in, Severus felt a soft something and a hard something. Pulling them out, he saw the invisibility cloak and a photo album. He put them into the trunk and shrunk the lot of it to put into his pocket so that he could carry Harry without difficulty.

Carefully as he could, Severus slid an arm under the boy's knees and the other beneath his head. He felt him tense and murmured soothing words to him. He went slowly down the stairs so as not to jar Harry and make his injuries worse. Poppy Pomfrey could only do so much and some of the injuries looked old and infected.

Reaching the front hall, he could see all three Dursleys standing still as stone, staring at nothing. Severus decided to give them something to think about before leaving.

"You all are the worst sort of muggles I have ever come across. If it weren't for Albus's instructions not to hurt you, I'd have a bond fire blazing right here in this house and you all would be part of it. Mistreating a child be it wizard or muggle is the worst crime in my opinion. Believe me, I will be back and I will deal with the lot of you," he said, his evilest smirk in place. It made the Dursleys fall over themselves scrambling into their kitchen before the door slammed behind him.

Securing Harry more in his arms, Severus apparated to Hogsmeade and ran as fast as he could to Hogwarts infirmary.

"Poppy! Poppy come out here this instant!" Severus yelled even before the doors had fully opened.

"Severus snape! What do you mean coming in here and yelling like that! I could have… Oh!" She spotted the bloody form in his arms and instantly turned all business.

"Who is this boy…? Oh, never mind. I need a blood replenishing potion, healing savs, dreamless sleep draft and… anything else you think is necessary." For a moment, Severus could not move. Poppy Ponfree never got this flustered.

"Now Severus! This boy's life hangs in the Balance!"" Severus resisted saying that if Potter died, they all would. He hurried out and down to his potions stores to get the required vials. He would get the headmaster when things had calmed down a bit.

After collecting what he needed, Severus walked slowly back. He couldn't get the image of Harry's arms protecting his face that small body curled under a dirty sheet on an old mattress. He hated to think about it, but he knew that the images would haunt him for a long time. The realization that Harry and he had similar lives hit him, but he pushed it away.

"Severus! Give me those vials this minute! Harry could have gotten…"

"Poppy, if you start yelling at me, Potter will only get worse," he said in a matter of fact manner. She huffed, but went to Harry. Severus went to get the headmaster. He didn't think he could handle another verbal thrashing from the mediwitch.

"Malted milkballs," Severus sneered at the gargoyle guarding Albus's chambers and office. He hated those candy passwords. If he didn't know better, he would swear the man did it just to hear him say something that in other circumstances would not pass his lips.

"Come in Severus," said Albus before his hand even touched the oak door. Grimacing, he opened the door and stepped into the round office.

"So Severus. How is young Harry?" Severus couldn't wait to wipe that calm look from the headmaster's face, make that twinkle disappear from those blue eyes.

"Potter is far worse than either of us could have imagined." He found himself having to hold back anger as he remembered Harry's, no, Potter's condition.

"Please Severus, sit. Would you like some tea or a lemondrop?" For Severus, this was the last straw. He had just given Albus the opportunity to ask in what condition his golden boy had been found, and Albus had asked him if he wanted tea? For all the both of them knew, Potter could be dying up there. So he exploded at his mentor, father figure and friend.

"How dare you Headmaster! It is your fault that potter ended up the way he did. Was it not you who said he should be put in that hellhole? Yes, you Headmaster! Then you send me to fetch him, having an idea of what I might find, completely aware of my past and how this would affect me? You think this will bring Potter and I together! Well, let me tell you something Albus! This will not work! I will not be taken in by your supposed caring right now. Yes, you have done favors for me, turned my life around, but just because you have done that doesn't mean that I will jump when you say too!"

Severus could see that his rant had affected the old man deeply. The lines on his face were carved permanently it seemed and he could have swarm that a tear glittered in those eyes. 'Well, I accomplished my goal of making his twinkle disappear.' Severus thought wryly.

"I am well aware that it was I who placed him in that danger. Believe me, if I had known…" Severus said nothing. He thought that enough guilt had been put upon the man. "Come; let us see how Harry is fairing."

Back at the hospital wing, Severus stood beside Albus as he looked down at Harry. He could see that Albus wanted revenge on the Dursleys and he smirked inwardly, knowing that he would be the one to do the deed. He couldn't wait.

"Poppy, may I see the paper with the list of injuries?" asked Albus. Reaching to the bedside table, she picked up a roll of parchment, handing it to him.

Severus watched as Albus's eyes scanned the parchment. Wordlessly, he held out a hand and took it from him to see for himself.

Injuries include several broken ribs one nearly puncturing a lung, a concussion, broken wrist, two broken fingers, several lacerations all over the body from what looks to be a steak knife being stabbed and quickly withdrawn, and numerous bruises. There is also evidence that this has been going on for a long time, many scars.

Severus stared fixedly at the parchment now crumpled in his fist. After all the boy had been through, he had to reevaluate how he felt. He was angry that Albus had been right all along.

He tossed the paper on the table and stalked toward the door, but was halted by his mentor's voice.

"Severus, hold on. I need to talk to you in my office." Turning, he met the sad gaze of his old friend. He thought he knew what was about to come and he didn't like it one bit.

Severus sat in an armchair across from the headmaster with a cup of tea in front of him. This time when he had been offered tea, he had accepted. He thought of saying no, but he thought he might need a dose of calming potion for the coming conversation.

"So what do you wish to discuss?" Severus sighed, tensing for the expected answer.

"It being summer, all of the professors except your self are leaving for a break. Since you have opted to stay here, Harry needs a place to stay and I ask that you watch him. He will not be the boy you knew. What I mean is that he does not have the fire in his spirit right now. I need you to, implore you, to help him recover as much as he can both physically and emotionally."

Severus sat there thinking about what Albus had said. He knew of course, that he was right. He could handle Potter. The only issue was his pride, and of course Voldemort. He was still a spy and he would be punished if it were found out that he had Potter in his custody.

"Albus, what about Voldemort. I still must go to meetings to obtain information for the Order."

"I am sure he will be ok while you are gone. He will be sixteen after all." Severus sighed.

"He hates me and… I hate him too."

"You don't really feel that way," he said knowingly. Severus only glared.

"Very well. I'll take the boy, but don't expect me to mollycoddle him."

"That is exactly why I am asking you to take care of him. You have never lied to Harry. You may have been harsh, unfair, but you have always been honest. I think that in time he will realize this and you two can work out your differences." Severus made a noncommittal noise before pushing his empty tea cup away and standing.

"When should I collect him?"

"Poppy will inform you when Harry is well enough to be put in your care. I forgot to say that she will be here as well." Those damned eyes of his were twinkling once again and Severus growled.

"Very well, I shall prepare a room for him," he said before sweeping out of the office, his robes billowing out behind him, a reflection of his irritation.

Harry opened his eyes, but promptly shut them as the bright light stung them. He gave a soft moan, wondering where he was. Then he sensed someone standing by the bed.

"You may open your eyes now Mr. Potter. I have dimmed the lights." 'Ahh, the hospital wing again.' He thought as he slowly opened his eyes.

"How do you feel?" she asked.

"Alright," Harry said as he sat up, automatically reaching for his glasses which were put into his hands. He was relieved to see them repaired from when Dudley had broken the lenses in half. Slowly, he looked around.

He could see several empty potion vials on the bedside table, and Madam Pomfrey stood beside his bed, looking down at him with a sad look in her eyes. Harry turned away from the pitying look and stared fixedly at the wall.

"Mr. Potter, the Headmaster is going to want to ask you some questions, is that alright?" Harry only nodded resignedly. He knew that it would come and he just wanted to get the telling over with.

He did not turn around as he heard the nurse head for the fireplace to call him. He thought about his summer and how he planned to explain it. He knew it would be hard to do, but it had been hidden for long enough. It had to be told.


	3. I'm Staying Where?

Chapter 3: I'm Staying where?

Harry stared at the door as he heard the slow footsteps draw closer. He really did not want to talk to the Headmaster, especially after what had happened in his office last year. He felt guilty, angry, and just plain tired. He hated the prophecy and wished it would not have been him chosen. Instantly though, Harry regretted that thought. If it hadn't been him, it would've been Neville and he would not want that.

"Harry?" came the soft voice of Albus. He sounded concerned, sad, and was that guilt? Harry turned and looked into the man's weary eyes.

"Headmaster," he said solemnly.

"Harry, I know it will be a hard thing to do, but I need you to tell me what happened this summer." Harry sighed. He really did not want to do this, but he had to.

Just as Harry was about to nod his agreement, the door opened and Severus strode in, black robes billowing. He glared at Albus before taking a seat in one of the chairs next to Harry's bed.

"I will not tell it with him here," Harry said in a matter of fact way. Both men looked toward him.

"Being that it was Severus who took you out of there, saw how you lived, I believe that he has a right to know how it happened," said Albus. Harry sighed and looked at the man in question. He simply stared back, expressionless.

"Fine, I'll tell you," Harry said, bowing his head in resignation.

Severus sat, waiting for the boy to tell his story. He hated the feeling that gripped him when Potter had looked at him with that look of hate. Shouldn't the boy be grateful that he... No, he shouldn't expect Potter to just forgive him after the last five years. This would be a hard summer for both of them, but Severus vowed that he would try his best to keep his temper in check.

"It started out as any summer would. I came home and was told to stay in my room. The only thing different was that I sensed a lot of anger coming from my uncle. My aunt and cousin were the same, ignoring anything my uncle said, just going along with it.

It stayed like that for two days. I was locked in my room, fed small amounts of food through the cat flap on my door. Then, on the third day, it all began.

I was sitting in my room, thinking about things, when I heard my uncle stomp into the house. He sounded angry, and I resolved that I wouldn't do anything to upset him. He started ranting about his company and how he was so angry that it was going to fail or something like that. I knew that he would find a way to blame this on me so I stayed quiet. Then, he stopped talking and told me to get down stairs.

I did and he started ranting about how it was my fault that his company was going to fail and how I would pay. Ever since then, he has been starving me, hitting me and… stuff like that."

After his long speech, Harry sagged against his pillows. He couldn't believe that he had told. Vernon had said that if he told, he would pay. Dumbledore cleared his throat and Harry looked up at his face.

"I am sorry my boy. I must ask you, how long has the abuse been going on?"

"It has been going on ever since I can remember. The beatings stopped when I got my Hogwarts letter… until this summer," he said softly.

"So you've been hit before?" Harry nodded and found his eyes drawn to Snape.

Snape sat, with no expression on his face. Harry could tell though, that he was angry. It made him cringe back away from him. Then he suddenly stood up and headed for the door, slamming it in his wake.

"Headmaster, did I do something?" Harry asked fearfully.

"No Harry. He is not angry with you. I do have something to tell you though." Harry looked up at him and waited expectantly.

"You will not be returning to the Dursleys, but you will have to stay here…"

"In Gryffindor tower?" asked Harry, not daring to hope.

"I was going to finish with here with someone. I will be leaving shortly and the other professors are leaving as well. Except for one." Harry furrowed his eyebrows. He thought he knew what was coming.

"Yes Harry, you need to stay with Professor Snape."

"Snape! Why do I have to stay with Snape?" Harry burst out, then cringed back, realizing just who he had yelled at.

"Professor Snape," he corrected calmly. "I believe that you too can get along. It will take effort on your part as well as his." Harry only scowled, but did not have the will to say more. His summer was going to be miserable, but at least he wouldn't get hit. He hoped anyway.

Severus sat on his bed glaring at the wall. He was angry with himself. He had been treating Potter so bad these past five years, and now he found that he had been abused. Not only that, but he should have recognized the signs. After all, he had been through the same thing.

As he sat on his bed, he thought about what he should do, how he should act. He couldn't treat the boy as he had before, it would break his spirit. He decided that he would compromise. He would be nice, until Potter showed his arrogant self once more.

"Thank you Harry. I know that was a hard thing to tell," said Albus softly, laying a hand on his shoulder. Harry flinched back a bit.

"Yes sir. How long will I be here?" Albus smiled.

"Madam Pomfrey has said that you will receive a last checkup and then Severus will be here to take you to his chambers." Harry nodded as the headmaster stood up. Poppy entered the room and swooped down on Harry, muttering.

"…with those injuries and Severus wants you out of here right now... I'll never understand that boy." She made sure his bandages were clean and checked his vital signs.

"You're ok Potter, but any pain or dizziness and you come straight back here, understand?" Harry nodded.

"Severus will be here in a few minutes Harry," Albus said softly. Harry bowed his head in resignation to his miserable summer.

"Thanks sir," Harry said. He didn't want to seem ungrateful for the help that had been given. 'At least I'm not with the Dursleys.'

"Harry, Severus does have a heart. It will just take a while for that fact to be known to you. Don't take what he says personally. I can assure you that he will try and hold his temper in check, but I want you to do the same thing. It was a hard thing for Severus to admit that he had been wrong about you for five years. So please Harry, try and be civil to Professor Snape." Harry stared into the eyes of his headmaster, the most powerful wizard in the world as far as he was concerned. He could see the warmth in them and the love that he harbored for both him and Severus.

"I will watch how I act sir," Harry promised.

"Thank you my boy. Who knows, a friendship could come of this experience." Harry just shook his head and sat waiting for Snape to arrive.

A/N:

Hi readers. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm sorry if my chapters are short, but maybe they'll get longer. I don't really know as I plan what will happen as I write.

Thank you to my reviewers!


	4. Tense Times

A/n:

I know many people have done this kind of story before, but I like it so I decided I would try my hand at it.

Thanks for reviewing Jenni!

And updates will most likely be a while in coming. I do the story as I go.

Enjoy!

Chapter 4: Tense Times

Severus opened the door, scanning his eyes for Potter. He saw him, sitting on the bed, staring into space.

"Potter, up. It's time to head to my chambers," he said, but not with as much strength as would normally be used. Harry raised his head and nodded, standing up. Severus noticed him wince, but said nothing. He was sure that if something was bothering the boy, he would make it known.

Harry followed the potions master down the hall, trying to keep up with his long strides. He refused to say that it was hard for him, that would be weak. Also, his back was paining him, but he only kept his eyes on the greasy hair of his most hated professor.

He looked around at the portraits watching him as he walked until they dwindled as they reached the dungeons.

Harry nearly ran into Severus as he stopped at a blank stone wall. He muttered the password, and did not tell Harry what it was. Harry did not really care at the moment, he just wanted to lie down and rest. He wanted to be out of his most hated professor's presence.

Severus stepped through the door and looked behind him to see Harry stumbling through. He could tell that Potter was tired, that he was in pain, and that he was going to say nothing. He also knew that if asked, he would deny all of it and say that he was fine. 'Damn his Gryffindor pride.'

He decided to just tell him the rules, and then let him alone. He didn't like this arrangement anymore than the boy did.

Harry stared around the room. He was surprised to see how homey it looked and felt. He had expected a stone room or something like it. He hadn't expected to see soft chairs, and a fireplace blazing.

"Potter," Harry Jumped and faced the professor.

"Yes sir,"

"I have some rules to give you." Harry nodded. "You will tell me if you are going out of my quarters. You will not enter my potions lab unless it is a dire emergency, the same goes for my bedroom. I will be tutoring you in potions, we will be continuing occlumency and you will put in more effort than you have been thus far. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir," Harry said flatly. Severus ignored the boy's tone, ignored his feelings of concern about how Potter wasn't arguing as he normally would.

"Very well. I will show you where you are sleeping."

Harry followed Severus down the hallway to the right and listened as he explained what each room was.

"This first room on the left is the bathroom. The one next to it is where you will be staying. The two on the right are my lab and room." Harry nodded and went to his door.

Opening it, he saw a four poster bed set on the right wall, a door on the left that was presumably a closet, and a window on the back that looked out over the quidditch pitch. The walls were a pale blue.

"You may color it if you wish. Magic is allowed here since you are at Hogwarts. However, I will expect you not to use it for causing trouble."

"Yes sir, thank you." Severus was surprised that Harry had thanked him, but he did not show it.

"Very well. I will be in my lab. If you are hungry, call for Suly the house elf and she will get you what you wish." Without giving Harry a chance to reply, he swept off into his lab.

Harry flopped onto the bed. It was soft and made him feel better to feel it beneath him. Looking around once again, he spotted his trunk in the corner. He levered himself up painfully and went to it.

He decided he would read. He wasn't really hungry, just tired. He didn't want to bother Snape so he would just stay in here.

Severus stood staring at his potions ingredients, thinking of what to brew. He had seen Harry wince as he stood up from the hospital bed so he decided to make an ointment. He was not doing this for the boy's good. Oh no. This was only to preserve himself in Albus's eyes. Yet a small part of him winced at the way he tried to hide his feelings. Sneering, he started work, getting into the rhythm of chopping, adding, stirring and checking the temperature.

For him, potion brewing was a calming activity. It gave him a chance to think over situations, relieving the stress of making decisions and preparing him for yet more of them. For he knew that there would be more. With Albus as his friend and employer, there were always things to be thought over. Like Potter's… Harry's… oh drat! He didn't care about him! No no no!

Finishing the ointment, he set it aside to cool and sat back on his favorite black stool. He felt restless. He wished that he hadn't been given the job of babysitter to Potter of all students. He wished…

"No!" Hissed Severus as he grabbed his left arm, where the dark mark was etched. "Why now."

Getting up, he headed for the door that led into the corridor. Then he turned around and headed for Potter's room. He had almost forgotten about him… almost. Opening the door, he looked in only to see the boy asleep on his bed, a book held loosely in his hand. Severus decided that he wouldn't tell him where he was going, and headed for the Hogwarts gates.


End file.
